Moo Moo Meadows
|map = Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 8 }}Moo Moo Meadows is the second course of the Mushroom Cup from Mario Kart Wii and the first course of the Shell Cup in Mario Kart 8. In Mario Kart Wii, Moo Moo Meadows has two staff ghosts; one has a time of 1:37.856 and uses Baby Daisy on the Booster Seat, and the other is unlockable by getting a time of 1:34.160 or faster, and has a time of 1:25.909 with Baby Daisy on the Bullet Bike. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Daisy riding a Varmint with Hot Monster tires and a Super Glider. It also appears as a battle stage in this game. It also appears as a battle stage in this game. Layout ''Mario Kart Wii The course is a dirt path located in a country of green lawn, with a river aside of a farm, and a few trees surrounding the track. The music suggests that it is in the Midwest. Although the track is considerably wide, most of it contains zones of high lawn where players cannot accelerate when driving over them. The course also features varied hills and curves; therefore, managing drifting makes it less cumbersome to clear this track. There is a blue ramp in the middle of the track. Cows also tend to cross the road (don't hit them). Monty Moles actually dig and pop up from the ground, hitting karts that pass on their holes instead of just popping up from a single hole. Driving over a spot they are digging in will slow racers down a bit, but using a Mini-Turbos just before hitting the spot will nullify this. Before the finish line, there are grassy spots with Boost Pads, where players can get one to take an Item Box and perform a trick. Mario Kart 8 Moo Moo Meadows reappears in ''Mario Kart 8 as the first course in the Shell Cup. The race now takes place in the morning (the background is now sunrise) instead of the afternoon. On the curve leading to the grassy spots, the right side of the track has been elevated a metre higher. On the new part of the track, there are three coins along the curve as well as a glider pad at the right which could last until the grassy spots. Shortcuts *In the area with the cows, it is possible to go across the fields with a Mushroom to avoid the moving cows and speed up. *Another one is in the area with the Monty Moles. A Mushroom can help the player speed across the grassy hills. Gallery ''Mario Kart Wii 030.jpg|A panoramic view of the course. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows1.png|The left turn at the start. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows2.png|The area filled with cows. 800px-MKWii-MooMooMeadows3.png|The Monty Mole area. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_Wii_Moo_Moo_Meadows.png|The track's icon. Bowser-MooMooMeadows-MK8.jpg|Bowser drifts, while approaching the Monty Mole area. Rosalina-MooMooMeadows-MK8.jpg|Rosalina, Wario, and Metal Mario race on the track. Cow_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia *The Expert Staff Ghost for this course is the only one to use automatic drift. *Along with Ghost Valley 2, Moo Moo Meadows is the only other course without a tournament taking place on it. Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Shell Cup tracks Category:Battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 battle stages Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8